Dark satellite
The dark satellite is a bio-mechanical drone-like Dark Maker artifact in Jak 3. They appear in various locations throughout Jak 3, the first found at Spargus' beach. Dark satellites are featured in two satellite games (one of which compulsory), as well as a minor boss battle. History The dark satellite was found surrounded by Precursor Monks early in Jak 3, by the shore at Spargus. Jak and Daxter approached it with Seem, who warned them to be careful, after which Jak touched it, activating a small screen with his ability to channel dark eco. After completing the ensuing minigame, the satellite spun into the air and then exploded, leaving behind a dark eco crystal which Jak collected. Another satellite made an appearance towards the conclusion of the Great Volcano area. Jak and Daxter discovered the ruined satellite with the petrified body of a monk, his face locked in a pained expression. Its tentacles were wrapped and enrooted in its rocky surroundings, and presumably remains. Another dark satellite was found in the oasis in the end of the mission in which Jak saves stranded Wastelanders from an oncoming sandstorm ("Rescue wastelanders"). Jak and Daxter arrived at the oasis to find a dead Wastelander — upon seeing him with a dark eco crystal in his hand, the satellite emerges and begins to attack the pair. Much later, Jak and Daxter were ambushed by three dark satellites as they venture through the palace ruins in Haven City to the entrance to the catacombs. The duo accept their fate and exchange farewells, but are rescued by Damas who crushes the satellites with the Slam Dozer. Characteristics The satellites have a strange appearance. The upper body is surrounded by a ring of tentacles, and appears to be mounted with some sort of optical viewing device. The lower body is some kind of tail, which is rather flexible and equipped with different weapons. The satellites are also equipped with a touch screen, through wich the minigame is played. It can be seen displaying an early form of Precursor writing. The satellites scout out for planets to conquer. When a planet is found, more satellites are deployed, acting as the first covert offense. Once a landing zone has been secured, the satellite embeds itself in the rock and begins to grow, possibly feeding off the world or eco around it. This might be to act as a command center before or possibly even after the arrival of the Dark Maker ship—their purpose in such a case is never explicitly stated. Minigame The satellite minigame takes places as Jak attempts to hack into the machine. The player must press the four PlayStation buttons in correspondence with their matching symbols on the screen, not unlike Onin's minigame in Jak II. The goal is to erase these symbols by pressing the correct button before they can reach an alien life form in the center of the screen — five chances are allowed. Combat The satellite uses its gyro-laser to trap Jak beneath it in a spinning series of beams. It can also slam into the ground and dig its tail in, where it flails its tentacles viciously, and sends out shockwaves from its body. The satellite's attacks can be avoided with relative ease by running out of harm's way and making well timed jumps. The spinning lasers can be avoided by either staying within or outside the circle that they draw. Following this, the boss will drop to the ground and use its tentacle to attack in a circular motion — Jak must use this chance to attack the satellite while simultaneously dodging the tentacle attacks. The satellite will take to the air once again and the cycle will repeat twice, with the number of shockwaves and tentacles increasing each time. Category:Dark Makers Category:Bosses Category:Vehicles Category:Enemies in Jak 3